Winters D. Mirabelle
Winters D. Mirabelle, also known as the Snow Leopard, is a musician of the Jewel Pirates. She ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Moderu: Yukihyō. Mira accidentally killed her mother, crew, and several Marine soldiers after eating said fruit and going on a carnivorous rampage. Appearance Mirabelle is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with pixie-cut white hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and resembles her mother greatly with the exception of her skin and hair color, some people would also mistake her as Yume's biological sister because of how much they look alike. Mira's limbs are long, most notably her legs, contributing greatly to her fighting capabilities and height. Many people consider her to be attractive or beautiful but with a feisty demeanor that gives off her tough girl look. She sports a somewhat professional looking attire. Mirabelle wears a white fedora with a black rose pin, white classy blazer with black trimming, black crop top, white flare jeans and shoes. Personality Mirabelle is calm, orderly, and has a mature level-headedness about her. She is very motherly towards the crew, calling them her "kittens", and towards her friends. She dislikes the idea of fighting when the reasons are trivial, mostly because she strongly disapproves of using her powers when angry. Her calm nature makes her the one in the crew that rarely shows any surprise towards anything out of the ordinary. She also shows a playful side towards the younger members of her crew, similar to a mother with a toddler, and has a love for singing. Despite her overall cheerful nature, she easily scares people by voicing out her grotesque thoughts while keeping a smile on her face in a serious situation. Nevertheless, she is fiercely protective and will not hesitate to kill anyone who threatens the safety of her friends. She sports a mischievous and destructive side to her, as well as a carefree attitude during serious situations. Usually patient, understanding, and tolerant to people who are reckless or moronic, Mirabelle will accept people's individuality with open arms but will frown upon anyone who is careless enough to put her teammates at risk. She also seems to be fond of high areas where she can scope out her surroundings out of cautiousness or of leisure. Mira is also very aggressive and brutal during a fight as normal carnivorous Zoan-type users would be but knows very well not to be easily hostile towards someone when provoked carelessly or jokingly. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Mirabelle possesses superhuman strength, greatly increased by her Devil Fruit powers, and cat-like reflexes. Her agility and speed are the primary elements that make her extremely difficult to catch. Devil Fruit She ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Moderu: Yukihyō, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, which gave her the abilities and the power of transformation to a Snow Leopard. This Devil Fruit primarily increases her physical abilities and gives her enhanced senses of a snow leopard. Like all animal Zoan-types, Mira is given special attributes such as claws to aid her in combat. However, like all Carnivorous Zoan, Mira is predatory and bloodthirsty in nature when in combat. Trivia * Mirabelle has a strong hatred towards her biological father because he abandoned her and her mother when she was 2 years old. Her mood changes from happy to angry when she hears his name. * She acts as the "mother figure" of the crew, specifically towards her captain. Category:One piece Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pirate Captain Category:Captains Category:Female